Wormiesan
by x Moon Star x
Summary: When a six year old Sasuke decides to throw a worm in Sakuras hair for amusement he misses and gets Hinata. What could possibly happen? Love? One-shot


**Okay heres the deal people, for some reason it wont let me update my other story Chaos :( So I will try to upload some more chapters to that story everybody...but anyways this is a cute one shot about Sasuke and Hinata :D One of my most favourite couples ever! :D anyways...**

**Enjoy!**

As I rolled around on the ground from my boyfriend tickling me I started to kick and scream.

SASUKE KUN PLEASE S-STOP

I heard him laugh at me

It wasn't my fault Hina Chan I didn't start it

Im s-sorry Sasuke Kun please stop im-im gonna die

I was currently in a very discomforting position. He was sitting on me with both my writs in one of his hands. I had never realized how giant his hands were and I had never realized how both my wrists fit perfectly into his one hand. The other hand was currently at my side tickling me there. I was running out of breath and I was sure that would be the end of me right there. Sasuke could see me trying so desperately to catch my breath so he stopped and kissed me tenderly on the lips. It was a short kiss and soon I found his coal black eyes meeting with my white tinted lavender eyes in a long stare.

S-Sasuke Kun?

Hinata

I-is so-something wrong?

He sighed and a small smile appeared on his lips.

You want to know something Hinata?

I looked at him confused. I didn't know what had changed him so slightly.

What is i-it Sasuke K-Kun?

He laughed and I pouted

I can't believe you don't know Hina Chan

Know what?

Now I was starting to wonder what had changed Sasuke so suddenly. Maybe it was my eyes? He always said that my eyes were so…inviting. He said that they were what had captured him oh and it was the way I actually knew the true side of him. I felt honored that he considered me to be so important to him. He said that I had somehow had him…Whipped? He started to shake me.

Hinata stop spacing out

I snapped out the state I was currently in and met Sasuke in another stare.

You never change you know…

I looked at him and smiled I was caressing his cheek.

And I never will Sasuke Kun

He smiled again

And that's another reason as to why you have me whipped

I giggled and he looked at me.

What's so funny now?

I-i don't know It's j-just the w-way you s-said that I ha-have you wh-whipped

Well you do

I stopped giggling and looked up at Sasuke.

Do you remember when we first met?

I nodded and smiled

H-how co-could I forget y-you threw a wo-worm i-in my hair

Hey that wasn't my fault it was suppose to go into Sakura hair

Well y-you obviously ha-had bad ai-aiming Sasuke Kun

He pouted and I giggled again. He looked a big baby

Flash Back

A six year old Hinata was sitting on the swings with her friend Sakura and Ino on both sides arguing with each other over the same boy who had ran away from them when they had tried to approach him yesterday. She was currently in a bad mood because she had a head ache and she just wanted peace and quiet. She was too scared to speak up to the two girls bickering over that boy.

Ino pig you should stay here with Hinata Chan while I go over there and talk to MY Sasuke Kun

She had emphasized my so it sounded like he was her boyfriend

PLEASE forehead girl he wouldn't want you near him he'd run away like he did yesterday

They both started to scream

HE WASN'T RUNNING AWAY FROM ME HE SAW YOU PIG AND RAN AWAY

NO HE SAW YOUR MASSIVE FOREHEAD HEADING HIS WAY AND HE RAN FOR HIS HOUSE

Hinata sighed again and looked down at the ground. She saw a little worm squirming around in the sand. She walked over to it and picked it up. She walked over to a bunch of flowers next to a bench and dug a hole where she could put the worm. She could hear that Ino and Sakura had stop fighting and they walked over to see what Hinata was doing. They could see that she had just finished covering a hole.

Hina Chan what are you doing?

I-im pu-putting the w-worm back

EWWWWWWWW HINA CHAN DON'T PICK WORMS UP

Sakura ran over to Hinata and dragged her back to where they were currently fighting. Hinata sighed again and let herself get dragged away by the two girls.

With Sasuke

He was absolutely disgusted by the two girls who were fighting over him, their names? Ino and Sakura. They were annoying and what he had learnt from his brother was that they were called "Fan Girls". They were practically like stalkers, never left him alone, was always fighting over him and they made a bunch of girls run after him. He hated the way they would bicker over him as if he were there's to have. He was currently digging in the mud because Naruto had decided to ditch him for Kiba and ramen. He was pissed because he was forced out of his house to go play with the other kids his age. He wasn't very fond of making friends with the other kids cause they were either annoying fan girls or they were jealous of him because he already had a fan club.

Stupid girls

He looked up at the girls who had stopped bickering and could see that they were gone. He was relieved but then he saw them dragging back another girl who currently didn't look quite so happy herself.

When did she get there?

He saw that she had short mid-night blue hair and what he could see was two white eyes. Then he thought to himself

She must be a Hyuuga

He had met them at a party before but had never seen the little girl. Her clan was very strong and his father had invited them to the party so they could discuss some business matters. He felt something squirming around in his hand and he looked down. It was a worm. He looked at the way it was squirming around in his hand and smirked.

Maybe I should throw it at one of those girls

He looked back up and saw that all three girls were currently walking towards him.

Yes that was it. Once they were over by him he would throw it on one of their heads and laugh his head off when they started screaming.

Yes maybe I should throw it at Sakura or Ino they hate worms or I should throw it in the other girls head

Then Sasuke thought. He didn't know the other girl that well so he'd just throw it at Sakura and laugh. Once they were standing in front of him he stood up and smiled at them. They just blushed and smiled.

H-hi Sasuke K-Kun

Ino just stood there

Ye-yea H-hi

Hi girls

They both had hearts in their eyes apart from the other girl who was currently at the back of the two dazing off. He was baffled that she wasn't swooning over him like Ino and Sakura were. He just shrugged it off and talked to Sakura and Ino.

What are you girls doing?

We were just playing with Hinata Chan

Yea she's sort of new around here

He looked at Hinata a little bit curious. The first thing that struck him was her eyes. They weren't white but…lavender? She still held the blush on her cheeks. Her hair was looking kind of boyish but it was refreshing to see some girl who looked different from the rest. He skin had a nice pale complexion and her lips were pink. He almost wanted to kiss her.

Okay Sasuke snap out of it

He looked at what she was wearing. She had a jacket on with a pair of shorts and sandals. She was looking down at her shoes because she knew all of his attention was on her.

Hello Hinata

H-hi S-Sasuke Sa-San

Her stuttering was refreshing. He never knew a girl could be so cute when she stuttered. Soon Ino stood in front of Hinata so his sight was set on her.

Would you like to play with us?

Sasuke could feel the worm still in his hand and he knew he had to stick it one of their heads so he agreed. He had a plan he'd stick it in their hair, laugh at them and run home. When they were walking over to the park he quickly threw the worm at Sakuras head but was stunned when she had moved. It went straight into Hinata head but he didn't care because he knew she would start screaming any second and he would laugh.

Any second now…3 2 1 SCREAM

He could hear a loud scream erupt from one of the girl's mouth but it wasn't Hinata. It was…Sakuras?

THERES A WORM ON YOUR HEAD HINATA

Ino soon joined and Sasuke could feel himself laughing when they ran for the street. Hinata just stood there confused and then her hand went to her head. She felt around for the worm and then she found it. She wasn't scared at all it was just a worm so she grabbed off her head and looked at Sasuke who was on the ground laughing at the way Sakura and Ino had run off because of the worm.

Y-you kn-know Sasuke S-san you shouldn't th-throw worms around

When he stopped laughing he looked up to see if Hinata was still standing there but she wasn't. He looked around and found her by the garden next to his favorite bench. He stood up and made his way towards Hinata to see her digging in to the dirt to put the worm back. When she had covered the hole she had dug for the worm she wiped the little sweat drops from her head and stood up. Sasuke was absolutely whipped. He had never seen such a girl before. She wasn't scared at all and what was even worse was that she was everything he would want. He blushed when she looked up at him.

Sa-Sasuke S-San is mean t-to worms

I am not I was just playing with the girls and it was actually suppose to go on Sakuras head

Hinata sighed

Well l-lucky it d-didn't or sh-she would h-have killed the p-p-poor worm

Sasuke just looked at the girl standing in front of him.

Hey since you're new around here and your nothing like all the girls I know you can be my new friend

Hinata looked a little bit…taken back? No one wanted to be her friend yet he was willing to be her friend and show her around. She blushed when she noticed how handsome he was. Now she could see why every girl liked him.

So what do you say about it huh? Want to be my friend?

Hinata nodded and he smiled. He grabbed her hand and she turned scarlet.

Sa-Sasuke

He looked at her and laughed. She looked like a tomato.

Let's go to my house to play my mum would be happy that I made a friend with a girl

Soon they were running to Sasukes house hand in hand not knowing what the future had held for them.

End of Flash Back

They were both laughing. Sasuke was now lying next to Hinata who was now on her stomach.

Who would have thought that Sakura would be the one to scream and not you?

When they had both stopped laughing Hinata spoke up

Well I was never scared of worms because of my mum. We both loved to garden and we needed the worms to help our garden so I had practically grown up with them around me.

She was currently lying on her side with her arms tucked under her head to act like a pillow. Sasuke was doing the same thing looking at his girlfriend. She had grown to be beautiful. Just like her mum. Her hair was now down to her waist. Her eyes were still the same as when he had met her when they were little. White tinted and a of hint lavender in them. Her lips were still pink and all of the baby fat on her face had disappeared to reveal high cheek bones. She was wearing a sing lit and a pair of shorts since it was hot. It outlined her hour glass figure. Not to mention her chest area that was sticking out. She was no doubt very well endowed. Her hips were wide and her legs looked like they could kill. Well all he could say was that he was getting turned on just by the sight she was giving him right now.

Damn…Think we might have to have some fun wont we

Boy he was lucky that he had met her. Who would have thought that the hottest bachelor in Konoha would date the most powerful clan's heiress? She was a sex bomb and was currently modeling. She was wanted by many powerful men but she had turned all of them down because she was in love with her child hood friend. He had thanked Hiashi and her mother Kyoko who had let her choose her husband instead of forcing her into an arranged marriage.

I love you Hinata

I love you to Sasuke

Soon their lips met in another heated kiss.

_**Back Stage with the crew**_

**Hinata: Um...**

**Sasuke: Review and Star will add another chapter**

**Star: What? Says who?**

**Sasuke: Me!**

**Sasuke mumbles something about Hinata and Zero**

**Star: Your just upset because I put Hinata in Chaos with Zero and not YOU! HUH!**

**Pokes tongue at Sasuke **

**Sasuke:You annoying female**

**Star:WHAT? Stupid ARGHHH**

**Jumps on Sasuke and fighting commences**

**Hinata: Please review and no harsh comments, only constructive critiscisim**

**Hinata runs to Sasuke**

**Zero: Its only a click away!**


End file.
